Night World High Pt2
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: Mary-Lynnete is back with all of our favorite night world characters. Mare has been gifted by Hecate, and made a dangerous enemy out of Maya. things are only becoming more difficult because mare is the key to stopping the Apocalypse. Will she fail?
1. Old Soul

**Author note: I know this has been long over due. So here is Night World high Pt. 2 I hope you guys enjoy it, Please review that's all I ask. If you have not read Night world High I suggest you read it so you can know whats going on.**

Chapter 1

Old Soul

"Over Christmas break I want everyone to read Bram Stoker's Dracula and then write a ten page comparative essay compare and contrast his vampire's to today's vampires." The bell rang announcing Christmas Break has begun. I stepped into the Hallways pushing my way through all the bodies.

"Mare!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Maggie, hey girl." Maggie Neely is one of the best athletes I know. And we recently were held captive in Black Dawn. She was there because her brother went missing and she went to find him.

"So the break started exactly fifty-seven seconds ago what do you have planned for break?" Over the last couple of week Maggie and I have become real good friends.

"Not really sure." I spoke. My dad wanted to drive up to Detroit to see the Radio City Rockettes. I don't really want to go.

"Iliana Dominic is throwing a Winter Wonderland Ball Christmas Eve. She's so sweet she invited everyone. You want to go?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes. I remember the last time I got ready for a dance Ash stood me up, (for reasons I still don't know) I was in a car accident caused by the psychopath Hunter Redfern. I lost my memory and best friend died. (but then turned into a vampire. To say I was hesitant about going, is the biggest understatement of the century.

"Maybe if I'm up to it." then Delos came out of nowhere. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Delos is a real life vampire prince, who also found a soul mate in Maggie. Like I found on in Ash. Plus he's one of the wild powers spoke of in prophesy. I looked at the time and noticed I would be late.

"I'll see you guys later at the meeting." I hurriedly rushed away. I walked outside into the snow. Pulling my pea-coat tighter around myself. Something about snow just makes me feel happy. I've always loved how fresh snow looks when no ones walked in it. like a snugly blanket is wrapping the earth up for a long winter nap.

"Hello beautiful." spoke a voice I could recognize anywhere.

"Ash, you really need to stop sneaking up on me." I turned around and instantly gave him a hug.

"Where are you headed in such a rush?" He asked. Ash Redfern is my soul mate, but never in a million years would I have thought he was meant for me.

"Christmas shopping. I have list longer than Santa's that I have to get through."

"I have something for you." he removed a box from behind his back he handed it to me. It's wrapped in green shiny wrapping paper with a big red bow.

"Christmas isn't for another week?" I said.

"Trust me this is just one of many." That made me smile and I opened the small box. I pulled out a charm bracelet. Its complete silver with tiny squares of quotes from great love stories and poems. One of my favorites is "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day." there's a small vile hanging from the middle it looked like it contains dust. When Ash saw my confusion he explain.

"It's dust from a meteor. I was able to sneak in the college Science department and scrap some off." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Aww Ash that's the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a long meaningful kiss."

"Wow maybe I should do this more often." He gave me one of those real smiles I rarely saw.

"Are you going to Iliana's Ball?" I asked. He looked at me worried.

""I'm not even sure if she should be throwing a ball. Since the last party she went to she was almost killed by a Dragon." oh right come to find out the day I was in the mall looking for something to wear to save Ash I saw Keller watching someone. She completely ignored me, I now know she was watching Iliana because she's is a Wild Power.

"I'm sure circle daybreak will do there best to keep her safe." After we left Black dawn Quinn and Rashel told us about Circle Daybreak. Its like a safe haven for soul mate's. Lord Thierry welcomed us with opened arms. I soon found out that he has a soul mate who he's looking for to.

"Ash!" Quinn called.

"Oh right I have something to do with Quinn." Ash spoke.

"OK I have to head to the mall anyway I'll see you at the meeting then." I gave him a goodbye kiss. I got in my car and waved bye to them.

"I walked into my room placing the bags on my bed. Reminding myself to put them up. My brother Mark can be such A little snoop. Also I needed to wrap everything. My phone began to vibrate alerting me I had a text message from Poppy.

**Hey Mare lord Thierry wants you to come in a little early. **I was suppose to be there at eight. Which means I need to be leaving now if he wants me in early.

**Why? **I asked.

**Idk something he need to talk to you before the others arrive.** She text back

OK** be there in a minute. **I finished.

I left back out the house and got in my car. Before Grandma Harman was killed tragically, she helped lord Thierry manage circle daybreak. Now he needs my help Poppy's and Rashel. At least until he find his soul mate. Then our help will be less needed. Lately soul mates have been popping up every where and with two wild powers found, things have become quite busy for Lord Thierry.

He has a beautiful home in Las Vegas but since he's more needed here he relocated. I pulled up to his home and poppy came rushing out the door.

"Whats wrong?" I said as she swung my door open.

"We found her Mare" I already knew who her was. "And the funny about all of this is she's been under our noses the whole time." Poppy spoke.

"OK who is it?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"Hannah Snow!" she said excited.

"But how did he find her?" I wanted to know.

"You know the birth mark she has, well in all of her past lives she's had the same one."

"How come lord Thierry didn't tell us about the birth mark?" I asked. Which seemed odd because if he did tell us we would have told him where to find her at that moment.

"I don't know, plus I'm not sure he wanted the information to be known that he was looking for her. Only you Rashel and myself even know he's looking for Hannah I'm thinking he wants it to stay quite." then I saw her gaze turn dark and I knew bad news is sure to follow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Aradia gave me a call today. She told me that we needed to keep Hannah safe. Because Maya is going to try and kill her. She also said it has to be between us three. No one can know, I don't doubt her for a minute so we have to listen."

"What the hell are we suppose to do against Maya? She the original vampire we don't stand a chance." Maya of all people I knew she was still out there but just knowing I might have to face her gave me the chill. I'm just a human what am I really suppose to do.

"Well mare we are just going to have to find a way. Don't forget we have two wild powers so if need be we'll have them help us." she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Now for the bad news." she spoke. I thought Maya was the Bad news. What could possibly be worse. As is reading my mind she answered.

"Mare there's a big chance we might not win this Apocalypse." I swear things just keep getting better and better.

**Thanks for reading. I know this is short but I just wanted to see what you guys thought. So I guess you can just call it A Pilot. Please review!**

**~kissingrosalie**


	2. Gifted by Hecate

_A/N I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while but college takes up 90% of your time. I will try to update regulary for you guys. Also I want to ask does any one have an Idea of when strange fate is coming out? Also I have a poll that I would like for you guys to do. I've noticed the fanfics about vampire diaries mostly are a bout the T.V. Show, which truly ticks me off. So I was planning on writing a fanfic based on the books of course about Damon and Elana. Thanks so much dont forget to review please._

Chapter 2

Gifted by Hecate

"Mary-Lynnette Im glad you made it, poppy can you get Rashel all of you need to hear this?" Lord theirry is the Oldest made vampire, he has been there and done that just like an old soul but with one look at look at him would would probably just see a young man. But if you look deeper you can see he's more wiser than any one could believe. Oh and did I mention undeniably hot? Poppy went of the room to get Rashel.

"So how come you don't want the others to hear this?' By others I mean everyone else who has found a soul mate and has sought refuge in circle daybreak. To be honest there are not even that many of us. But that hasn't stopped me poppy and Rashel from finding soul mates.

You see that's our job, to find soul mates, old souls, and offer protection to those who have been made vampire without permission. After we came back home from Black Dawn I found out Poppy and James had joined Circle Daybreak. When Rashel and I told Lord theirry of exploits he asked we would make up a special team that would help other like us. We agreed with out hesitation.

"Well I don't want to alarm any one so I need this to between us four. And mare I believe you play a big part in this Apocalypse its the reason why hunter Redfern wanted to you dead." Poppy and Rashel walked into the room at that moment.

"Good have a seat ladies we only have a few minutes before the others arrive." they sat and we all looked at each other for answers.

"Spit it out whats going on?" of course that was Rashel.

"Well there is a prophesy I want you all to hear" he pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.

Four to stand between the light and the shadow.

Four of blue fire, power in their blood.

Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;

Four less one and darkness triumphs.

"The part that troubles me the most is the last line 'four less one and the darkness triumphs.' so if one of the wild powers is killed or goes to the darkness side then we are all doomed. What I need you three to do if find the the other wild powers."

"And how in gods name our we suppose to that?" Spoke Rashel.

"I agree we knew Iliana was a wild power and we happen to stumble upon Delos how are going to find the others. I said.

"I have something I want to show you." He picked the remote up and pressed play on the DVD.

An anchor woman from some local station came on, I remember her I was searching video's on YouTube when I saw this. For some reason something had told me to watch.

"Regina I'm here on Taylor Street, firefighters are trying to prevent this spectacular blaze from spreading." there is a complex you can see smoke rising from it and the flames were frightening and brilliant they seemed to dance across the building any one who had been there would be able to any thing but watch in horrifying amazement. The firefighter began to spray water on the building.

The Reporter continued. "Their greatest fear is that a little girl is still inside the complex." then it showed a little girls face looking out of a window.

"No!" I heard Poppy scream. But we were all stuck watching.

"Regina, the firefighters say there is definitely someone on the third floor of this building. They are looking for a way to approach the person, the little girl" The firefighter began maneuvering a ladder toward the building. The camera began to do a close up the firefighter were trying to something with ladder when a sudden huge burst of orange, an explosion, as the flames below the window poofed and began pouring themselves upward with frantic energy. They were so bright they seemed to suck up all the out their surroundings. Then the smoke finally cleared.

"Astonishing . . . . Regina, this is a complete turn round . . . . The firefighters have or either the water has suddenly taken effect or something else has cause the fire to die . . . . I ve never seen anything like this." I could suddenly see the face of the little girl it wasn't clear but I could tell she had coffee colored skin. I cant believe it the fire was simply gone. Lord theirry pressed paused.

"Now did any of you notice it?"

"Yes I did but how is it possible." Spoke Rashel.

"I'm going to rewind it right before the flames went out." he rewinded it then began to play it slow motion. The fire was crawling up the window when there was a flash, and it was blue. Like so many other time Ive seen the blue fire it was like lightenning. The blue fire had stop the whole fire.

"But that that little girl cant be the wild power?" I said.

"No she's not the wild power. She too young all of the wild powers are seventeen they were born in the year Aradia lost her vision." True but for us to find which of the wild powers had stop the fire would be a chance in a million.

"So what is it you want us to do?" Spoke Poppy.

"Others who want to find the wild power are going to start with that little girl, I need you three to bring her back here and protect her."

"Great, this is absolutely leading us no where. Im all for helping the child but how will this lead us to the wild power? It's like finding a needle in a hay stack." I could tell lord theirry felt wounded. So I piped in.

"Maybe It wont be as hard as you think. We have friends that are powerful we can have Thea use a finding spell and since we'll have something thats connected to the wild power it should be easy." I said. Only I wish I sounded as sure as I spoke.

"Great thinking Mare. Tonight then I want you three to bring in the little girl in."

"I have to say I've done crazy things for you guys. And if I had written a list of the most craziest things I would do for circle daybreak kidnapping a child would never have even been written on my list." Rashel can be infuriating at times, and it only pissed me off.

"Well if you have a problem kidnapping this girl to keep her safe then leave Im getting tired of shit!" I stood up and got in her face. For one thing I was happy I never had thea take away my fighting skills because I probably wouldnt even win against her.

"Well Mare thats my specialty pissing people off now you have one second to get out of my face." We began to have a show down because I wasn't backing down and neither was she.

"Now girls, get back at the task on hand, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Lord Theirry said.

"Lord theirry even though your older than dirt you should know the one universal rule" I knew who it was that spoke but I didn't let my gaze waver from Rashel. She always acted some damn tough but I'll show her tough.

"What is that Ash?"

"You never break up a girl fight." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Now Mare I'm going to ask you one more time, get out of my face or . . ."

"Or what Rashel." then she punched me dead in my face sending me flying back. I crashed into a coffee table. I got up and we ran towrads each other. I elbowed her in the face then backed handed her. She then crashed to the floor.

"Maybe we should stop this?" I heard quinn speak.

"Hell no." Said James.

"Stop it!" said Poppy.

Rashel swiped my feet from under me then was on top of me in a flash. She landed a blow in face but then my fist connected with her jaw. I pushed her off me. We both got up and as we both started for each other we both became immobile. I was frozen in place and so was she. My hand was stuck in mid air since I getting ready to punch her. Her left had was merily inches from my gut. The only thing I could move was my eye's.

"Since you idiotic boys didnt stop them I guess I had to." Thea spoke. She has became a very handy person to have around but at the moment not so much.

"Now if you two agree to stop fighting I will let you go." I wish I could move my face because at that moment I would have sent a scowl at Rashel.

"Blink once for no and twice for yes." We did neither, we both are stubborn and neither one of us would admit defeat.

"Fine you can stay like this all day if you want, but your girls and eventually your going to have to pee. Now peeing your pants infront of the guys wouldn't be to much fun now would it." why did she have to say pee! Now I have to and from the looks of Rashel I knew she had to do the same.

We both blinked twice for yes. And once we were let free from our frozen state we ran to the Bathrooms.

* * *

"What in the world had you guys fighting like that?" Asked Quinn. Rashel and I looked at looked at each other know not to mention the real reason.

"Well we were talking about the latest episode of Trueblood and when I said Bill was a totall loser and didnt deserve Sookie. We started argueing and things esculated from there." I stated. In all actualaity we did have a fight once about the same thing, but it didnt go as far as us landing blows on each other.

"Right like Eric Northman is any better for her, He just using her like he always does." Rashel spoke.

"You take that back!'" I said.

"Ladies can we start our meeting or do we have to listen to you fight out fictional characters." That made us both shut up. Lord Theirry began the session.

"Now christmas is only a few weeks away and im planning a celebration, this will give us a chance to invite those people who will side with us when the time comes for the apcolypse. . ." His words began to fade as I felt myself slipping from conciouness. I felt myself hit the floor and Ash calling my name over and over but I couldn't stop the darkness from taking over.

* * *

The first thing I saw was beautiful Wheat colored grass, that was flowing while to wind gently blew it. the sky is blue so it was like something out a sci fi movie I knew I had to be dreaming.

"Your not dreaming." I turned around quickly to see who spoke. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'am Hecate"

"No way?" Hecate is the mother of Hellewise and Maya. The Witch Queen. But this cant be possible? Cant it?

"It's very possible Mary-Lynnette, and I need your help." her voice sound so sweet like how a mother would talk to her child. But this thing with her resding my mind is a little creepy.

"What do you want from me?"

"My daughter Maya has turned out to be a evil creature. And she plans to kill the Girl Hannah Snow like she done so many other time. But Hannah Snow cant not die this time, she has seen what will happen once the apacolypse come. She will play a very important role and so will you."

"Me but I dont understand Im just a human."

"Do you remember after you woke up from your come you could see what would happen if the darkness won, you saw the wild powers and how they could envoke the blue fire."

"Yes I remember." but I never truly understood why it was happening to me.

"I gave you those visions. And now I'm going to gift you with something else. This power I'am giving you is only borrowed energy so use it wisely." She turned from me and began walking towards some trees im sure was not there a minute ago.

"Wait will I ever see you again?" She turned around and gave me a very sweet smile. Then she was in front of me she place a light kiss on my fore head. And again darkness took over.

"She's waking up" I heard. Rashel say. I opened my eye's and looked and saw all of my friends.

"What the hell she's glowing." Said. Ash.

"Like the sun." Added Poppy.

"She was touched." Stated Lord Theirry.

"By who I'll kill him." said Ash.

"The Witch Queen Hecate."

**A/n please review I would love it so much if you did. Also did you like? was it cheesy? Was it boring?Tell me what you guys think, if you have questions please ask me and I will answer. Anyway thanks!**

**~Kissingrosalie**


	3. Sculpted Dream

A/N I would like to thank Sophia For answering my question about Strange Fate. Every one please read and review. I love seeing review and I don't mind questions so ask away.

Chapter 3

Sculpted Dream

_"She's waking up" I heard. Rashel say. I opened my eye's and looked and saw all of my friends._

_"What the hell she's glowing." Said. Ash._

_"Like the sun." Added Poppy._

_"She was touched." Stated Lord Theirry._

_"By who I'll kill him." said Ash._

_"The Witch Queen Hecate." _

"What are all of you staring at me for?" I looked around all of there face's.

"Maybe you should see for your self." Ash said. He lifted me up off the floor and led me to a mirror hanging on a wall.

"What in the world . . ." I said shocked. My skin didn't glow blindingly, but it had one of those soft types of lights.

"Lord Thierry what did you mean by I was touched by Hecate?" Hecate did say she would gift me but whats up with this golden glow?

"Well Hellewise would often commune with her mother, usually through a trance or a dream. Hellewise would always wake up and you would see her aura. Being in the presence of such a force as Hecate would leave it's mark. Hecate see's what you really are so when you come back others are able to see who you really are also." Its hard to believe He was around when Hellewise was alive. So when he explained this to me it left me feeling astonished and a little worried.

"Will it go away?" I asked as I looked at my hands. A golden aura, I wonder what it means.

"Yes its starting to fade as we speak?" everyone was still staring at me as if I was a freak. With all of their eye's on me it was starting to make me nervous.

"What does her aura mean?" Ash asked. I looked over at my soul mate and I felt sad. I haven't been spending a lot of time with him lately with my new role in circle daybreak, and with his role we've hardly had time to do anything normal.

"Well Spiritual energy, power activated, awakened or an inspired person. Take your pick." wait a minute power activated?_"I gave you those visions. And now I'm going to gift you with something else. This power I'm giving you is only borrowed energy so use it wisely."_ That's what Hecate had said to me.

"You saw Hecate?What did she say to you." Thea spoke, I could see in her eye that she wondered why Hecate would speak to me of all people. I don't blame her.

"Yes I did. She said she gifted me with a power, and to use it wisely. Also she was giving me those visions of the Apocalypse." Everyone looked at me surprised.

"A power, well what is it" Asked Quinn.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I rubbed my eye's and let out a yawn, I was really tired.

"Hey enough with the twenty-one questions, come on mare you can at least get a nap in." Ash held his hand out to me. He led me out of the room and up the winding staircase. Lord Thierry's house is huge and he has enough rooms to house a large party.

We went in a room that I recently claimed as mine when I started working for Circle Daybreak. Once the door was closed Ash gave me a long and sensual kiss. There was so much meaning to kiss and any word to describe it would be inadequate. Ash placed his hand on my lower back protectively and I placed my had in his hair. He pulled back and held me close to him. He put his chin on the top of my head.

"I was so worried, I didn't know what to do." He let out a breath. Then he placed a finger under my chin so I could look at him.

"Do you know how far I would go, to protect you? I've done horrible things in my life Mare but the things I would do to keep you safe would be beyond compare." Those ever changing eyes seemed to pierce my soul but the words he spoke Made the silver cord between us vibrate. The words were so true that even our soul mate connection took notice.

"Ash Redfern I love you more than life it's self and as cliché as those words are, I mean them more than anyone could ever imagine." my words brought that genuine smile to his face, and he held me closer to him.

"Will you hold me while I sleep?" I asked. He led me to the bed where we got in a comfortable position. I lay my head on his chest and before my sleep took over I felt him give me a kiss on my fore head.

* * *

"So tell me are we staking out the place or are we going to just go in there and snatch the little girl from her bed?" Rashel wasn't really up to the idea. But we had to help this girl.

"What is your problem?" I asked. All day we've been going at each others throat about this and it was making me more mad.

"You really want to know what my problem is, because the truth hurts." There was venom in her voice, and for a second her tone made me want to back down. That little part of me that was stubborn just wouldn't let me.

"Fine, enlighten me." I looked over at Poppy who has learned to stay out of our arguments.

"When I was little girl I lost my mother in the most horrible way imagined. She died right in front of my eye's. If we go in there and just take her away from her mother can you imagine what that would do to a child?" What I saw in her eye could never fully be explained with words. There was an emptiness inside of her and something dark at the same time. She lost her innocence the day her mother was taken from her.

She believes the same could happen to the little girl. Any animosity I had towards Rashel simply disappeared. Sure we both would fight, our personality clashed to much for us not to. But in that moment I saw something I never saw in her before. I pulled her close giving her a hug, surprisingly she didn't push me away instead she held on to me to. We been through to much together and were closer than friends. Rashel, Poppy and I are close and with all that crap we've been through in the last few weeks has just made an unbreakable bond between us. Through our whole heartfelt moment Poppy had watched us with tears in her eye's.

"I'm so glad you two are done fighting." she said happily while wiping away the tears.

"Who said we were done fighting?" Rashel said. We all laughed at once and I rejoiced in our genuine laughter. Lately with all of the Apocalypse thing going on everyone's just been to worried.

Suddenly we heard motorcycles coming up the street we all simultaneously ducked down. They rode past us but then parked a little ways down the street. They began to take off their helmets. One had dark disheveled hair, with one look you could tell he was the leader at least he appeared to be.

Then there was a little girl no older than ten, with blond hair. A boy tall and slender seemed to be the cool one. A tall girl with black hair cut in the back but long in the front had part of her hair colored midnight blue. The last one is huge he could be mistaken for a foot ball player. Then girl I must have looked over stood next to the one I presumed could be the leader. One look at her face and I was shocked.

"That can't be?" Said Poppy.

"Yeah if I weren't seeing it with my own eye's I would swear up and down it wasn't true." spoke Rashel.

"What the hell is Jez doing with them? And why in the world is she here?" Jez and a guy with the black hair pointed at the building the little girl is living in.

"This is Fucking unbelievable! Jezebel Redfern is on the dark side, this is going to be difficult." Rashel said exasperated.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Poppy.

"For one Jez and I had fencing class together the girl can fight, second there are what five vampires out there. They have us beat two humans and a vampire against them, we have no chance in hell of getting out of this alive." She made some good points but still we couldn't just walk away from this.

The little girl who looked to be about ten walked across the street to wear the little girl lived. A moment later the coffee colored skin girl came back out with her. They all hopped on their bikes and sped off. The little girl knew there was trouble she tried to run but she also went wrong when she tried to help the girl who looked to be ten. The blonde haired girl held on to the chain linked fence and kept a tight hold on the little girl. Jez swooped in and had the little girl under her arm.

"That's it we have to help her!" I started the car and sped off after them.

I followed them to a building that wasn't really distinguishable. They all went inside the building very quickly. We decided not to go in right after them we didn't want to alert them to our presence.

We knew that if they believed she was the Wild power then they wouldn't hurt her. Since the three of us did this kinda of thing a couple of times we knew to keep our identities a secret. So we put on black mask that hid our face from the nose on down. Thanks to Rashel who gave us the tip, we knew that our identities were our biggest secret.

"There on the roof!" Poppy almost screamed. Both I and Rashel looked up and noticed that something was on fire.

"They think that if they put her back in that similar situation then she will create the blue fire." I said with worry dripping my voice no other words were needed to be said we hurriedly rushed into the building. Even if we were slaughtered at least we would all know we died doing what was right. That was enough to motivate us to save the little girl.

We came to the roof's door and on the side is another door leading somewhere, that might possibly be a good escape root. I stopped them before we rushed in. Jez's voiced drifted to us.

"I said it's time to stop . . ." that was Jez but why would she want to stop them. A few moment passed then I could hear Jez again.

"Morgead, she's absolutely terrified already! look at her!" Both Poppy and Rashel were wondering what I was waiting for. I put a finger to my lips to tell them to stay quite. Then we started to hear a lot of commotion.

"What are you doing we have to help her." Said Poppy. Suddenly it felt like someone was in my head like it was just wasn't my space anymore but occupied by more than just my thoughts. _Do not interfere these things must take there course, everything will turn out for the good._ Hecate? I thought in my mind. There was no answer. Then suddenly all the noise on the roofed stopped.

"The girl jumped and so did Jez!" Poppy said. With out another word we went back out side the building and back to the car.

"Now how do you know they jumped?" I asked.

"My hearing is exceptionally well plus as we were coming out of the building I over heard them say they were going to wipe her memory and take her home." Thank the Goddess.

"What happened in there Mare it was like you froze up?" Poppy wanted to know.

"I don't know. I think Hecate was telling me stay out of it, that things were going to be alright." it was the only explanation I had for it.

"So since they no longer have an interest in her can we go home now?" without another thought I started the car and drove off.

* * *

I lay in my bed checking things off my Christmas list. I was done with gifts, thank goodness. I suddenly got a text message.

**What are doing?** Ash texted me.

**Making my list checking it twice :)**

**LOL Am I naughty or nice.?**

**Lmao I wish they made a Word for what you are.**

**Lol have been outside tonight?"** He asked.

**Nope been in the house since I got home**. I checked the last thing I bought off of my Christmas list. Then sat it down.

**Go to your window. ;)** He txted.

I got up off my bed and opened the window the cold air rushed in my room and made me shiver. My soul mate stood outside below my window. I put my cheek on my hand as I looked down at him.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" He was quoting Romeo and Juliet, he knows I love that play. Suddenly as graceful as a cat my soul mate climbed the tree. I moved back so he could climb in the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh you've wounded me love." he fake clutched his heart. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you had something to do with the guys tonight?" I said at least I think that's what he was suppose to be doing.

"Yes I did but they can handle one night with out me. I rather spend my time with you." then his eye's wondered to the presents I had wrapped on my bed.

"Well, well, what do we have here." he started for them. But I put myself between him and the presents.

"Oh no you don't. You can have your presents on Christmas, not a moment sooner." I said firmly.

"I will never understand why you humans act the way you do." He shook his head.

"Promise you wont try anything!" I said.

"Okay I promise." Then I moved out of his way. He didn't listen. He went faster for the present with his name on it. Stupid vampire speed.

"You promised." I wined.

"Honestly mare you should have heard me say promise the wrong way." he said jokingly.

"Ash Redfern you put it down right now." I said. My tone must have told him I wasn't playing because he quickly put it down.

"Alright I just came over to give you a kiss goodnight, and I have a surprise for you so I came over to tell you to be dressed warmly and be ready at six sharp tomorrow." I love surprises!

"Really? What is it?" I said.

"Nope wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He gave me a smirk. He walked over to me and gave me quick kiss and smooth a fly away hair from my face. He walked back over to my window and jumped down. I looked down from my window at him.

"Ash!" I said. he turned around and looked at me.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." He smiled and turned away. I closed the window and went back to wrapping presents.

* * *

"Mark are you going with dad to Detroit?" I hope he said yes. Because I was already bailing on him and if mark didn't go then my father probably wouldn't go. He loved seeing the Radio City Rockettes.

"Nope, I'm spending every moment I can with Jade." So much has happened that it's hard to believe that it's only been a couple months when it seems like a life time. Now both my brother and I have soul mates. Can you say weird?

"How are you and Jade doing any way?" I asked. I grabbed a bag Doritos and began eating them.

"There's so much I've learned about her and about my self. But learning about the whole night world thing is kind of weird. Know every thing you thought to be a myth is real, it's mind blowing." then the door bell ringed. Mark went to answer a few moments later Rowan, Kestrel and Jade walked in. Do these girls every travel alone?

"Hey girls, what brings you here?" I said. They were Ash's sisters and at times I'm not really sure if they like Ash or if their afraid of him.

"Well, Jade has dragged us along, were all about to go ice skating." Said Kestrel.

"Yea she insisted we come along, is Mark making you go as well?" Asked Rowan.

"No I didn't even get an invite, but it doesn't matter Ash will be here in a minute to pick me up. He has some type of surprise for me." I looked at the clock he should be here in a few minutes.

"Oh right! It's so romantic what he has planned . . ."

"Jade shut up, it's suppose to be a surprise!" Rowan said.

"A romantic surprise, tell me!" I said excited.

"Now see what you've done." Rowan chastised Jade.

The sun was starting to set which I could see through the kitchen window, then I heard the door bell ring. I ran to the door knowing my soul mate stood on the other side. I opened the door and there he stood looking absolutely edible.

"You look great, I might end up having to fight the females off you." I said jokingly. But in all honesty I saw how girls stared at him and it made me feel selfconcious but when I look in his eye's I know that it's me he want and those fear fade away like a dream.

"Same to you love but I would do much worse." He said as he led me to his car.

* * *

Ash drove his car in to what seemed like a park, but I was blown away. There were so many lights. First we passed by beautifully decorated Christmas trees. Then we turned on another rode and a beautiful sculpted polar bears were in playful poses. They had pink green yellow and red lights that illuminated the insides of them. I saw Santa, elves, baby Jesus, Presents scattered every where and last Ice sculptures.

Next we came across a man on a bent knee as he clutched his beloved's hand. She looked so beautiful with all the snow around her. She looked at the man she loved with love in her eye's and he looked at her as if nothing else mattered than that moment. Something like this seemed to be love in it's purest form. Something imagined only in someone's dream, Its a sculpted dream

"I want to show you something." he stepped out the car and opened my door. He lead me across the snow over to the sculpture. Up close I could see that the man held a little black box in his hand.

"You see where the bodice is on her dress?" Ash asked me. He looked a little nervous but at the same time happy. I looked at the bodice and I could make out some words.

"Read the inscription for me." He said.

"Mary-Lynette will you marry me?" I turned around to see Ash.

"Do you mean it." I asked I needed to hear him say it to confirm that I wasn't dreaming. The little black box I saw in the mans hand, Ash picked up. He got down on one knee and I knew this was it.

"Mary-Lynette Carter Since that first day we played Basket ball against each other I knew you were the one I could never imagine an existence with out you, will you make me a happy man? will you marry me?" By god he meant it.

" Yes, Ash Redfern I will Marry you." His face lit up and he swept me up into his embrace. We shared a kiss that was perfect I knew that what I felt for him was real and the answer to his question seemed more right than time.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a lot **

**~Kissingrosalie.**


	4. Blood Oath & Warriors

Chapter 4

Blood Oath & Warriors

I looked into my fiance eye's. Wow the word fiance sounds so unusual but at the same time its perfect. Snow began to fall very heavily and I could see them getting stuck on Ash's lashes . I wipe them away. Before I could pull my hand away Ash grabs and kisses it lightly while staring into my Eye's. That simple moment just seems so intimate.

"Mrs. Ash Redfern." I smile at him.

"My Wife . . . imagine that. I didn't really think you would say yes. I thought you would say something like 'I need time' or 'were to young'." He says in a girl voice then laughs. "Come on lets get out of here before we end up like these guys." I take one last look at the frozen Couple, and I wonder who the Artist is. But Ash's is pulling me towards the car before I can give it a second thought. He starts the car and pulls off.

"What do you want to?" He asks me.

"What do you mean?" The storm is getting pretty bad. With my regular human eye's I can barely see past what the headlights are illuminating. But Ash can see perfectly fine.

"Do you want to keep it a secret?" He looks over at me. I look confused because why would I want to?

"No Ash I want everyone to know. Anyways what would be the point, don't your sister's know you were going to propose?" I Say this because I remember before we left they kind of hinted he was going to do something Romantic.

"No they didn't know that part, Crap this snow is coming down, were never going to make it back into the city at this rate." He's right, since the plow man has yet to get to this rode or the salt trucks. So he has to drive extra slow and extra careful.

"So has the gift that Hecate said she would give you show up yet?" Ash asks.

"No, I'm starting to wonder if I was just going crazy or something" I tell him.

"No. What happened to you was real, that glow you had was weird and felt like old magic." Yes it did feel like magic to me.

"Ash!" I scream. He swerves the car then looks at me with worry.

"Whats wrong." He says.

"Do you realize we will be the first soul mate couple to get married."

"Yeah why?" he says.

"It was OK for us to be just together with the protection of circle daybreak. But now if the Night World council hears about us they wont stop until were dead." I say worried sure Ash and I are a kick ass team but against the whole night world we would be finished.

"Your right they wouldn't want us to be an example that they no longer have control over night people. But at the same time your under the protection of lord theirry and has been touched by Hecate I have no doubt in my mind that the Night World council would think twice about hurting you." He keeps his eye's on the road but the there was something he forgot to mention.

"Ash what about you?"

"Don't worry about me I can handle my family." odd the only family I ever associated with Ash was his sisters and hunter. It never occurred to me to wonder about his parents.

"What would happen to you if your family found out about us?" I asked.

"They would send one of the family to kill me, they would want this type of dishonor on the family." They wouldn't do that to him I said trying to reassure myself. But I knew they would after seeing what the night world is capable of there was no doubt in my mind. There was a long silence between us before I spoke.

"I cant marry you Ash."

"What! Why?" He says.

"Because I don't want to lose you and I feel I will lose you." I say. Ash pulls the car over then cups my face in his hands.

"Mare nothing will happen to me." he looks me deep in my eyes.

"Promise me." I whisper. He takes out a pocket knife. Then cuts his hand.

"This is a blood oath Mare I promise nothing will happen to me. If I break my promise My soul will not rest for all eternity." He looks at me eye's turning a burning red and seriousness to his features. This is the face that would make weaker men squirm.

"Oh Ash." I a grab on to him. "I'm so scared about us, the Apocalypse and the wild powers. I saw what the future would be like and it terrifies me. I know deep down in my heart that is we lose the both of us will die." I cry on him as he holds me. Ash didn't answer me and for that I was grateful, I didn't want him to agree it would only confirm my worst fears.

* * *

_I was sitting alone in a grass field, just like the one were I talked to Hecate. The sky has soft white clouds painting the sky. The tree's leaves are turning yellow, purple and orange. I see a little brick house off in the distance. But the difference is two little kids were playing in the field together playing a game of tag . There's a little girl and little boy. The boy looks older than the girl probably nine and the little girl has to be about four or five. They both have lightest blonde hair and soft face's but the boys face had a look I only saw Ash wear. Confidence and Arrogance._

_"You cant catch me Raphael!" The little girl screamed with delight. She ran right by me and I caught a glimpse of her eye's, at first they were blue but then turned a cool shade of green. Raphael came running right after her. His eye's changed color too. These cant be who I think they are. _

_"Gabriel be careful!" Her Big brother screams. The just like that she fell and starts to cry. I get up and walk over to were she fell. It's obvious she cant see me. that much I know._

_"Raphael I'm bleeding." She points to her knee._

_"It will go away. See it's already healing." I look and he's right the scrap it almost gone._

_"Tell me about our parents Raphael." she says while hugging her knees to herself._

_"They died no use talking about the dead." his voice turns cold._

_"Please, this one time I wont ever ask again." she whines. I see him soften right before my eye's._

_"Fine. Our father is Ash Redfern is not a man you wanted as an enemy and even to this very day people speak of him with fear in their voice and respect on their faces. Our Mother Mary-Lynnette was just as great ,she loved the both of us and protected us until the very end. Our parents died side by side together try to keep the other vampire's and Dragons from finding us." Raphael looks behind him as if here's someone coming._

_"Don't ever forget Gabriel they died to keep us alive for a reason." suddenly I see Rashel and Poppy coming into view. Poppy doesn't seem to have aged a day. But most surprising Rashel isn't human she's a vampire._

_"What have I told you two, stay close to home." Rashel says to them while folder her arms._

_"We started playing were not that far from home." Raphael says._

_"Your just like your parents, Never listens." Poppy laughs, but Rashel is still disappointed._

_" You two are the last loose ends the Night World council has yet to tie up. If they ever find you it would only mean the worst for the world. Raphael you remember Aradia Mother of the witches she gave one last Prophesies before she was killed. It's the reason were running it's the reason your parents are dead it's the reason I'm a vampire and it's the reason you two must live. Run home now!" I instantly became pissed with Rashel for yelling at them like that. They both ran in the direction of the brick house._

_"Rashel did you need to be that hard on them? Their only kids." Poppy says._

_"Poppy I Love those kids and I only want to protect them, Since the vampire's took over and these damn dragons are every where it's hard to keep them safe. You remember the look on mare's face the night Three dragons stormed the building we were hiding in, she was scared for her children and wanted us to keep them safe. She made us promise. We have to keep that promise to her, we have too." I knew Rashel well enough to say that she would protecting my kids from all danger.._

_"Lets head back before the guys get worried." Poppy says._

_The image suddenly freezes as if you pressed pause on a movie. The sky turn a horrible black green color like the worst type of rain storm. The wing picks up but Rashel and poppy are frozen in place. I will myself to wake up, I don't want to see any more. It was just to much to handle._

_"Mare I wanted you to see this." I look to my side and see Hecate standing and watching me. Shes a wearing a beautiful red dress with flowers flowing through her beautiful hair._

_"Why did I have to see this?" I ask. I did want to see all of this. Knowing my kids will grow up and never really know me and Ash._

_"Your going to have to make a choice really soon, and that choice will determine everyone's fate. With this future you made the wrong choice." She says._

_"Can you be more clear what was it I did wrong? Tell me what the choice is?" I ask. How will I know what will be the right decision?_

_"Mare I can tell you that, I can only guide you, trust me when the time come's you'll make the right decision." she smile and touches my cheek. Just being in her presence reassure me for some reason._

_"Why did you choose me I'm just a human I not your family nor am I important." _

_"Do you remember the lengths you went to save Ash? Look at yourself now, you work for circle daybreak protecting people. I choose you because of your spirit trust me I'm not the only one in this realm who knew you would be the one to help save the world. Yes the wild powers are the door that will save humanity but Mare you are the key that will unlock it." _

_"I'm the key this all sounds so strange, but my children whats so special about them?" I wanted to know. Rashel made it very clear they had to be protected I even died for them._

_"You know that Jezebel Redfern is a human/vampire hybrid, her father a vampire and her mother a human. You and Ash's children will not be that way, they will be full lamia. Your son will grow up and become a fierce warrior people will follow him."_

_"Your daughter will grow up and become a great beauty and be as fierce a warrior as her brother yet she is very smart and the ideas she has will ultimately bring down the enemy.. Together they will be unstoppable. They will bring faith back to people which will lead to an uprising, they will slowly take back the world from those who took it over."_

_"What happened to the Wild powers?" I ask. If we lose the Apocalypse it would be cause something happened to one of them._

_"I cant say much about that but I will tell you this you have a traitor in circle daybreak find that person and stop them." She turns to leave, but I have one more question._

_"My gift will it ever show up?"_

_"Soon I promise, but remember what I said use it wisely." she gave me a parting kiss on my fore head, and walked in the direction of the little small brick house. Where I'm sure my kids are._

A/N alright I have a few ideas of what Mare's gift should be, but I want to know what you guys think it should be, if I like your idea then I might use it in my story. Thanks for reading and please review.

~kissingrosalie


	5. All I refuse & thee I chuse

**A/N well I know its been a while and I'm sorry but here's a new chapter! Has any one seen L. J. Smith new website? It's very nicely updated. Any way please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5

All I refuse & thee I chuse

Two days we've been staking out Hannah's place The first night Lord Theirry came and visited her. And come to find out she's an old soul and she remembers everything. But earlier that day she was attacked by a wolf, luckily Lupe was there to protect her. So now Rashel, Poppy and I are just here watching her.

"Look I have something I want to tell you guys but you have to promise that you wont say anything." I looked at both of them for confirmation. They nodding in agreement. I bet they think I have some juicy gossip.

"A few days ago Ash proposed to me!" I say excited.

"What!" they exclaim.

"Yes and it was so romantic, can you believe it." I say.

"Where's the ring?" Rashel Ask me. I pull my necklace from around my neck and take the ring off the chain. I put it on and show them. The ring is Gorgeous it's shaped as a snow flake with a diamond set in the middle. There is also an inscription it says "All I refuse & thee I chuse" **(A/N if any of you've read L. J. Smiths The Forbidden Game you'll know where I got that from.) **The Snow Flake represents the night of our engagement so we will always remember, The Ice Sculptures and the snow that fell around us.

"Did you set a date? Who is your maid of honor? What's the theme? Can I plan it?" Poppy seemed more excited than I did and I couldn't help but smile.

"Poppy you should be asking What the hell are you guys going to do when the Night World council finds out?" Rashel looks at me from the backseat worried.

"Actually were not really worried, Hunter is dead, and Lord theirry is the oldest vamp out there he can protect us. But none of that really matters both Ash and I came to the decision that he would turn me before the wedding." This time they were both speechless. But then Rashel spoke up.

"Are you sure? I mean I completely understand why you would do it but do you know what this means you will never grow old, you can never see your family again and you can never have kids." Never have kids, but when Hecate showed me my vision of the future I had two kids a boy and a girl. Maybe I never get changed? Because I cant have any if a I'm a vampire. Fuck! Having these vision only complicates things. If I get changed does that mean I wont have my kids? Of course that's what it means. Then I cant get changed it's important that my children live. But if I don't get changed the the night world council will try to kill Us. Being under the protection of lord Theirry or not. Oh Hecate what am I suppose to do?

"Look!' Poppy says. She points to Hannah house. We see Hannah come outside. and not moments later we see the Infamous Maya. Hannah see's Maya and get startled but then its seems as if Hannah knows her.

"What do we do?" Rashel looks at me for direction.

"We wait." We watch as Hannah look around for a place to sit, but then invites Maya in.

"Dumb move, Lord Thierry put that thing in the back yard so no night person could get invited in And she just invites a complete stranger in. How stupid is she." Rashel says. She wanted to get out the car and do something. But this is Maya we would need a very well thought out plan to defeat her. If we barge in now guns blazing we would be slaughtered along with Hannah Plus my Gut was saying stay in the car.

"This is the second time you've said we've had to stay in the car, first with Jez when she kidnapped that girl and now with Maya in there with Hannah. Are you a coward?" Rashel scoffed.

"Rashel! How dare you say that! Mare is more brave than the both of us. look at what she did to save Ash and how she helps out Lord theirry I'm shocked that you would say such a thing." Poppy gave Rashel the evil eye. I honestly didn't care what she thought I know what my gut is telling me and I'm sticking to it. The first time I listened to my gut the little girl ended up fine. **(A/N the real reason I didn't have mare help the little girl and now help Hannah is because I really don't want to change what happens in the story. Like in night world high part 1, Mare and the gang stayed in the cells while Maggie and the rest of them went out and faced hunter. I just want to keep certain stuff the ****same.) **

"I didn't see lord Theirry arrive? how did he get here and where did Maya go?" Poppy is right Lord theirry is coming out of Hannah house.

"Come on lets go see him." We got out the car and followed lord theirry behind Hannah house and into the woods.

"Lord Theirry!" Rashel calls. He turns around and stare's at us then he gives us a smile. But it was one of the malevolent type of smile's.

"That's not him, its Maya" I tell them. They instantly get on guard. And it was that one move that reminding me of all the sticky situations we got out of. Surely we could get out of this mess.

"Very Perceptive Ms. Carter. I'm actually glad your here I've been meaning to see you." She sheds the Image of lord theirry and returns to herself. Maya is beyond the standards of beautiful. I couldn't help but feel I was looking into my Soul mate's eye's. Her eyes changed as much as Ash's did. She has ridiculously long black hair and full lips.

"Why would you want to meet me?" I held onto the wooden blade in my leg sheath just in case.

"Well you are My decedents soul mate, you help bring down Hunter and now my mother Hecate has touched you. I think that's granted enough reason to find you interesting. And I have to say I'm disappointed." She turns her head to the side and studying me.

"Yes I'm disappointed also I thought you would be taller." I say.

"Cute. If you think you can save that old soul your mistaken. I've killed her a thousand time and she keeps coming back, but she wont this time. So trust me Ms. Carter you and your band of merry men should run along." she turns to walk away but I stop her with another question.

"Do you honestly think killing her, will make Lord Theirry want you? How Pathetic, and here I was expecting more from the first vampire. How disappointing." Faster than any vampire I now she was in front of me.

"What do you know? A few weeks killing vampires and you dare think you can insult me and live? How long do you think I've known about you? Or your friends? How about Mark, I could easily kill him in his sleep. Since day one Mary-Lynette Carter I've watched you very closely and everyone in circle daybreak. So don't think I that I couldn't slip in, in the middle of night and kill you all. The only one who even has a chance is Theirry. So I would watch what you say little girl." Why didn't she attack me? That was the point of the mockery, I wanted to distract her long enough so I could stake her. She touches my face with the back of her hand then touched my hair.

"It's been one occasion when I've seen someone touched by my mother, My sister Hellewise was one, she communed with my mother a lot. She always returned from the spirit world with this Pink glow and with each visit the Pink glow became brighter. On one such night after visiting our mother she came came back strong and was able to drive me out of the village but she died from her wounds. I loved my sister we were like night and day but she believed in something I didn't. You remind me her, I'll admit that. I can still see your golden glow, but what you probably don't know is Your off limits to me my mother made sure of that." She folded her arms and tapped at her chin.

"You cant hurt me, can you?" I say.

She smiled and innocent smile before speaking. " No but I can do this." She's at Poppy's side too fast for me to catch. She wraps her arm around her neck, choking her.

"Another Soul mate in love with my decedent he changed you I can smell him on you. Too bad he's going to hate me for the rest of his Immortal life for killing you." She ripped off a nearby branch and stabbed Poppy in the chest.

"No!" I scream. I become frozen in place as Rashel runs to take on Maya. "Don't Rashel1" I scream but it was too late. Maya had her in the same grip lock she had Poppy.

"Rashel the Cat I admire your bravery and would have loved to have you as one of my Minions, Quinn will be so sad when he has to collect your body. But I promise to carve kitten claws into your head before I leave." She snaps Rashel's neck. And she falls to the ground lifeless. Maya looks at me Smiling.

"You see how easy that was, Imagine if killed everyone you've ever loved, I'm going to have so much fun figuring out a way to kill you." She began to walk away.

Then every thing around me began to move in slow motion the dead leaves flew across the ground moving no faster than a turtle. Maya walked so slowly like she was walking through water. And then as if I were watching a movie every thing rewind from Maya breaking Rashel's neck to Maya holding Poppy in a grip lock. What the hell is going on? Then everything stops and plays from the moment Maya spoke her last sentence.

I can still see your golden glow, but what you probably don't know is Your off limits to me my mother made sure of that." She folded her arms and tapped at her chin. This is super weird! But a blessing all the same I can save my friends. Then I find myself talking with out realizing it.

"You cant hurt me, can you?" I say. Everything is about to happen all over again. I have to save Poppy. I grip my wooden knife tighter.

She smiled and innocent smile before speaking. " No but I can do this." I hurry and knock Poppy down, she stops in front of me. And since I'm off limits She then looks at Rashel, But before she can even move I pull out my wooden little friend and aim for her heart. Damn she's fast she moved to the side and I got her in the side of her Rib cage.

"Damn, you want to play? Game on then, I'll see you again real soon." She turned into a bird and flew away.

"Damn Mare you got that bitch running." I turned around and looked at Rashel. She stood next to Poppy. A big Relief washed over me and I began to cry. I rushed to their side and hugged them fiercely.

"Mare what the matter She was scary but not that Scary." Poppy soothing voice comforted me. I thought I had lost my best girls. What ever that just happen certainly was a gift. Wait a minute! I pulled back from them.

"You both were dead. I saw Maya kill you." The both give each other looks.

"Were both right here you saved us Mare." Spoke Rashel.

"No You both died . . . and then it was like time went backwards. Right to moment when she was about to kill Poppy. How do you think I was able to Save you guys I knew what she was about to do." they both gave me strange looks. It kind of hurt after of the impossible things that has happened, how could they doubt me. Then when they saw my hurt face, they looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Mare, this has to be the Gift that Hecate promised you." Spoke Poppy.

"Right this is so cool, First you can see into the future and now the future happens to you and you can change it. I don't really I know what to call it but Mare you are such a bad ass now. Rashel was obviously excited "You should see what the lottery is tonight" That made me laugh.

"Yeah but Hecate said to use it wisely who knows when this gift might wear off." I told them

"Enough with this crap lets get back to the Mansion and talk wedding stuff!" Poppy jumps up and down in excitement.

* * *

I sat on the couch at Lord Theirry's house watching Pirates of the Caribbean I absolute love this movie. I was repeating the lines from the movie. I just wanted some down time to just forget about all the weird stuff that's been happening lately.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" I spoke the lines just as well as the actor in the movie.

"Mare Honestly what do you see in this movie?" I turned around to see my fiance standing in the entrance. I jumped up ran into his arms. I look into his eye's and kiss him. He's such a perfect Kisser. A shiver runs down my back and I hold on to him tighter. He then begins to place sweet kisses on my neck. Suddenly I start to think about how short life is and I don't want to lose anytime with him. I can tell Ash see's where my thoughts are going. He lifts me up and takes me to our bedroom up stairs. I think about the vision I had about our children.

"Ash I had a vision about the future. A future were not in." total mood breaker I know but we have to talk about this.

"What happens to us?" He ask me very serious.

"Were killed while . . . protecting our children." The the Bleak moment turns into one of happiness. He lifts me up and spins me around having the biggest smile ever.

"How many? What do we name them?" He ask excited.

"We have a Son and a Daughter. We name them Micheal and Gabriel. Like the Archangels." I smile up at him "They have your eye's and they become Warriors in their time, our job will be to protect them. That why we die. But the surviving members of Circle daybreak keeps them safe." a tear falls down my face.

"Are they vampires or human's or are they like Jez?" he asks.

"Their full Lamia." I say

"So this all mean we lose in the Apocalypse?" he looks at me sad.

"Lets not worry about that now, lets live in the here and now." I pull him down into a kiss. He carries me over to the bed and lays me down. We look into each other eyes and I know this is what I want this is what I've been waiting for.

"All I refuse and thee I chuse" He whispers into my ear.

That was the first time Ash and I made Love.

**A/N Well a lot went on in this chapter but there was an alternate beginning to this chapter but I went in a different direction. So Would any of you guys Like to read it? I'll make a deal if I get Five reviews by midnight I'll post it, but if I don't then I'll just let who ever review's it get to see it Privately. Did you guys like this chapter is there anything you would like to see in my story? Now is the time to ask me. Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	6. Alternate Begining

A/N ok this is what i had originally wanted the begining of chapter five to be but i wanted Mare to discover her gifts another way. so i hope you guys like just reading this cut.

Alternate beginning to chapter 5 enjoy

That morning I wake up feeling very refreshed, but the dream I had, has scared me to the core. We lose, Both Ash and I die, we have a traitor in circle daybreak, and my children will unite the world against the enemy. I'm the key and the wild powers are the door. I have a choice to make and it has to be the right one. I have to tell ash about all of this.

I hurry and throw some clothes and rush downstairs. I just keep replaying the dream in my head trying to figure how the dream might help. Not paying attention I bump into Mark and he drops his glass of orange Juice, I see it shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Mare your glowing?" He Says shocked. I look at my hands and the glow seems to be brighter than it was before.

"What? Oh right, don't worry I'm fine." I say while pulling my coat on.

"What the hell is that on your finger?" He says sounding pissed and staring intently at my hand.

"Um . . . its a . . . Ash proposed to me last night."

"You told him yes? Do you realize your dead once our father finds out! For gods sake he sent me off to Military School for behavior problems imagine what he's going to do you when he finds out! Your not even Eighteen yet!" Mark is right my dad is going to be bouncing off the walls once he finds out.

"Well I'll will be Eighteen Next month, As for our dad he's never home enough to even noticed. But I'm going to tell him." The phone rings thank god.

"Hello" I say

"Hey mare it's me Poppy you have to get to circle daybreak fast, we have to protect Hannah. Lupe already went to the Doctors office to protect her from this other wolf we have to get to her place and watch her."

"OK I'm on my way." Suddenly I woke up _Again_.

I get up out of bed and hurry and throw some clothes on I needed to hurry and talk to ash. I pause then look around my room trying to figure out whats wrong. I shake it off then just write it off as still being partly asleep. I leave my room and hurry down the stairs. I bump into mark and before his glass could shatter I catch it.

"Damn those are some amazing reflexes." I knew that was going to happen what the hell is going on.?

"Mare your . . ." He starts.

"Glowing." I finish for him.

"Yeah?" I pull on my coat knowing he's about to see the ring.

"What the hell . . ." He begins.

"Is that on your finger?" I say. This is so weird this has already happened to me, so whats going on? Then I realize this has to be the gift Hecate gave me

"Quit doing that answer the question." He gives me one of those looks only a protective brother could have.

"Ash proposed last night. Hey answer the phone." the phone rings and he gives me a puzzled look.

"Tell Poppy I'm on my way." I walk out the door and head to my car. I can see a few moments into the future this has to be the gift Hecate gave me. Of course Hecate has allowed me to see deep into the future. But if I could see just a few moment into the future I would be able fix a decision or and action.

Hecate said it herself _"Your going to have to make a choice really soon, and that choice will determine everyone's fate. With this future you made the wrong choice." _I can see into the future for a few moments so that means when the time comes I wont have to make the wrong decision. Before I can make any decision I have keep Hannah safe and Maya has to die. I have to tell Ash about our kids our death and the out come of the Apocalypse if I don't make the right decision. I have a full plate but if I couldn't handle it, Hecate would not have choosen me. Right?


End file.
